Worry and Love
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Sasori and Deidara. My first yaoi. Sasori is sent on a dangerous mission and Deidara worries about him until he returns. Find out what happens. Rated T for cussing


My first yaoi be nice please. This is a request from bestest friend :) Here ya go sissy.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Deidara sighed and picked at his food. His boyfriend, Sasori, had left for an assignment. Pein sent Hidan with Sasori so he knew it was a suicide mission. Deidara knew Sasori would be okay. Sasori wouldn't have to be near the action himself, unlike Hidan, he could send in one of his puppets. Deidara knew that Sasori wouldn't enjoy losing one of his puppets because of how long it took to build a new one and sync the movements with his hands. The different movement combinations on one hand took an hour at the least. Deidara liked watching Sasori make new puppets. Sasori had the tendency to space out while he was working, and his movements, to Deidara, were graceful and gentle. Shaking his head Deidara snapped himself out of a flashback.

'I wish he'd come home soon.' thought Deidara giving up on eating and throwing his lunch away.

Deidara walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway before walking into the room he shared he shared with Sasori, closing the door behind him. Deidara crossed the room to the closet and pulled one of Sasori off its hanger. Walking away from the closet Deidara walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He pulled his pillow from under his head and yanked the pillow case off of it, replacing the pillow case with Sasori's shirt. Deidara smiled and held the pillow closer, wrapping it slightly around his face. Memories of their nights together flashed across Deidara's mind when he spotted the picture of him and Sasori on the end table next to the bed. In the picture Deidara was sitting in Sasori's lap his blonde hair slightly frizzy and falling out of the ponytail he had put it in that morning, his blue eyes sparkling slightly in the sun. Sasori sat behind him, his hair ruffled by the wind and his eyes glowing with excitement. Sasori held the frazzled blonde on his lap. When another person saw that picture they automatically thought that Sasori was holding Deidara against his will. But in all actuality Sasori was holding Deidara back from going after one of his clay birds that was faulty. Deidara yawned and his eyes drifted closed, falling asleep surrounded by the scent of his lover.

Frowning noticeably Sasori pushed the door to the Akatsuki hideout, walking in. Blood matted his hair to his forehead, plastered his shirt to his chest, and spotted his face and arms. Hidan came in behind him nearly ripping the door off the hinges, growling in anger, limping.

"We need a fucking medic." growled Hidan throwing himself onto the couch and sitting his broken leg on the coffee table.

"Well, we'd still have one if you hadn't of killed her and sacrificed her to your god, Jashin." said Sasori before walking down the hall to his bedroom, shedding his cloak as he went.

When he reached his bedroom door he stopped, listening to Deidara's quiet snores. Sasori frowned slightly, feeling bad.

'Poor Deidara. He must have worried himself sick. I'm sorry Dei-chan.' thought Sasori dropping his cloak by the door and going into his room.

When he did, he was greeted by an odd sight. Deidara had put one of his shirts on his pillow and had fallen asleep curled around it. Shaking his head Sasori smiled and walked to his bed, gently climbing onto it next to Deidara. Smiling more Sasori brushed Deidara's hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Sasori smiled more and watched Deidara stir from sleep slowly. Deidara sat up slowly and looked at Sasori sleepily. Deidara smiled and tackled Sasori, jumping back when he noticed, and smelled, the blood on him. Deidara's eyes widened in fear as his hands searched over Sasori for any wounds. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hands and kissed the backs of them,

"Dei-chan I'm fine. It's not mine."

"Thank Kami." said Deidara, sighing in relief. "I was so worried about you."

"I know." said Sasori pulling Deidara close and kissing him. "I know."

Sasori pulled out of the kiss, wishing immediately that he hadn't . He had missed kissing Deidara while he was on the mission. It distracted him to the point that he almost got himself killed while thinking of it. Sasori took his shirt off, balling it up and throwing across the room into the clothes hamper. Sasori stiffened when Deidara nuzzled against his chest, falling asleep slowly. Sasori smiled softly before relaxing enough to fall asleep as well, his arms wrapped protectively around Deidara.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.  
Rate and review please


End file.
